1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a motor vehicle including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headlights such as headlamps are disposed in the front portion of vehicles such as a motor vehicle. A headlight includes a housing (case) and a lighting apparatus attached to the housing.
For example, a headlight described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-101881 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1) is known as a vehicle headlight. The headlight described in PTL 1 includes a first lamp unit that mainly illuminates in a forward and downward direction from the vehicle, and a second lamp unit that mainly illuminates the area far ahead of the vehicle. In PTL 1, the first lamp unit is turned ON during short-distance illumination, and the first lamp unit and the second lamp unit are turned on during long-distance illumination.